Un asunto familiar
by Kirah69
Summary: Peter se ha enterado por Lydia de que Malia es su hija, pero las cosas no encajan, no huele como familia. Su desagrado por ella también puede deberse a que se besó con Stiles, con su Stiles. Debería de haber dejado claro mucho antes que no le gusta compartir. Pero las cosas son más complicadas de lo que pensaba cuando descubre la verdad, algo que no se puede solucionar con un poco
1. Chapter 1

Podía oír los latidos tranquilos dentro de la habitación. La luz estaba apagada y no había más vida dentro de la casa. Subió al alféizar con elegancia como de costumbre y abrió la ventana que, como siempre, estaba abierta. Se deslizó dentro de la habitación en completo silencio. La forma del chico descansaba en la cama bajo las sábanas, totalmente ajeno al mundo. La habitación olía intensamente a él, a sudor, hormonas, semen. Inspiró profundamente y acarició el bulto en su entrepierna. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa, dejándola perfectamente doblada sobre la silla del escritorio. Se acercó a la cama hasta tocarla con sus piernas y frotó su verga, llevándola a la completa erección.

Totalmente desnudo, se deslizó bajo las sábanas y se arrodilló a horcajadas sobre el chico. Hundió el rostro en su cuello y se regocijó en el delicioso olor del humano. Movió sus caderas y restregó su erección contra un muslo cubierto por la suave tela del pijama. Un gruñido vibró en el fondo de su garganta y el chico suspiró, pero aún no despertó. Le bajó los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos y los dejó perdidos entre las sábanas. Acarició el miembro flácido entre sus dedos y lamió la punta. Enseguida reaccionó y comenzó a ponerse duro. Sonrió, era tan sensible. Quizás era cosa de la adolescencia. Subió por su vientre, levantando la camiseta a su paso, besando los lunares que conocía incluso a ciegas. El chico solo despertó cuando le quitó la camiseta.

—Nn... ¿Peter?—murmuró con un bostezo—. Tengo sueño.

—Duerme entonces—le dio un suave beso en los labios y bajó por su cuello, acariciándolo con su lengua.

—Hnhaz lo que quieras—gruñó, tumbándose boca abajo.

Peter sonrió y comenzó a bajar, dejando besos por la espalda del chico. Cuando llegó a su trasero, agarró ambas nalgas con las manos, masajeándolas suavemente. Las separó y acarició con su lengua desde el perineo hasta la base de su espalda. El chico gimió, pero no se movió. Los latidos de su corazón dejaban claro que ya no estaba durmiendo, pero siguió aparentando que sí. Frotó con su lengua la entrada, cubriéndola con su saliva. Stiles suspiró, suaves sonidos escapándose de sus labios. Peter lo penetró con su lengua, casi gimiendo ante el sabor del joven. Nunca tenía suficiente. Lo folló con su lengua, dilatando y humedeciendo el estrecho agujero hasta que el chico estaba gimiendo y casi sollozando.

—Peter...—murmuró suplicante, levantando las caderas. Su miembro ya estaba duro y goteando sobre las sábanas.

Peter sonrió, dando una última lamida a su agujero antes de incorporarse. Sacó el lubricante y un condón de la mesilla junto a la cama, dejando este último a un lado para más adelante. Cubrió sus dedos con una generosa cantidad de lubricante y deslizó uno de ellos dentro del agujero expectante. Stiles suspiró y separó más las piernas. Peter lo trabajó lentamente, sin ninguna prisa, presionando contra las paredes de su interior, ignorando en todo momento su próstata y estirando el borde del anillo de músculos con el pulgar de la otra mano. Añadió otro dedo y los abrió en tijera dentro de él. El chico gimió y restregó su erección contra el colchón. Peter colocó una mano sobre la base de su espalda y lo inmovilizó contra la cama, si le dejaba conseguir fricción sabía que se correría solo con sus dedos. Siguió abriéndolo con un tercer dedo. Hoy lo quería bien dilatado para él. No era fácil, sin importar cuántas veces lo hicieran Stiles seguía siendo estrecho como el primer día (lo que realmente adoraba).

Cuando consideró que estaba listo, sacó los dedos de su interior, ganándose un quejido del chico, y se puso el condón, cubriéndolo de lubricante. El bote quedó vacío, tendría que comprarle otro. Le cerró las piernas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Separó sus nalgas con una mano y guio su miembro hacia la entrada. Presionó hasta que la cabeza estuvo dentro y entonces se acomodó, tumbándose sobre el chico con los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Se deslizó dentro suavemente, sintiendo las paredes abrirse a su paso y adaptarse a su forma. Un gruñido vibró en su pecho como un ronroneo cuando llegó hasta el fondo. El chico gimió y se estremeció, quedándose más relajado que antes.

Peter se quedó inmóvil por un rato, simplemente disfrutando del estrecho calor envolviendo su polla. Dejó pequeños besos a lo largo de sus hombros y su cuello, teniendo que contenerse para no dejar ninguna marca duradera. Esa era probablemente la parte que menos le gustaba, quería marcar esa pálida piel, dejar que todos supieran que ese chico era suyo (incluso si no era cierto, era solo sexo). Apretó los dientes frustrado y dio una sacudida con sus caderas. El chico gimió y se aferró a las sábanas, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

—Shhh... Está bien, ahora seré amable—le dijo, acariciando dulcemente su cabeza.

Se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos y comenzó a moverse dentro del chico, saliendo lentamente, solo hasta la mitad, para volver a deslizarse dentro un poco más rápido. Un agudo gemido salió de la boca de Stiles. Había frotado su próstata de pleno. Ni siquiera necesitaba intentar encontrarla, su forma se adaptaba perfectamente a él, parecía nacido para esto. Lo repitió una y otra y otra vez, hasta que el chico estaba temblando y gimiendo constantemente debajo de él.

—Peter... Joder, Peter, por favor... Uhn... Dios...—comenzó a repetir una letanía de súplicas, apenas consiguiendo fricción en su erección por el peso del hombre lobo sobre él que lo inmovilizaba.

Peter sonrió, sabía que Stiles se había esforzado por mantenerse callado, pero no sería su Stiles si no hablara. No le importaba, le gustaba su voz, especialmente cuando estaba llena de placer y desesperación.

—Vamos, sé que puedes correrte así—le susurró al oído mientras seguía embistiendo cada vez más rápido contra su próstata—. Solo tienes que sentir mi polla perforándote, llenándote. Te encanta esto, que te use para satisfacerme, para mi propio placer. Adoras abrirte de piernas para mí como una buena perra y tomar todo lo que te doy—su voz estaba ronca por el placer; su respiración, agitada. Algo así no debería ser mucho esfuerzo para un licántropo, pero con Stiles siempre se agitaba más de lo habitual—. Muéstrame cuánto te gusta y córrete para mí así, sin tan siquiera tocarte, y yo también me correré dentro de ti. Vamos, quiero sentir tu culo apretando mi polla mientras te corres, Stiles.

Ya podía sentir las paredes del chico estrechándose a su alrededor mientras lo decía. Con casi un sollozo, Stiles se corrió entre su vientre y el colchón, sus dedos aferrándose a la almohada hasta que los nudillos se quedaron blancos. Peter no pudo resistirlo, el intenso y afrodisíaco olor que desprendía con su orgasmo era suficiente para llevarlo al límite. Se corrió en el interior del chico, sus garras hundiéndose en la sábana, mostrando cómo hacía que perdiera el control como no lo conseguía nadie más. Sentía esa presión en la base de su miembro que nunca había sentido con nadie. El nudo solo debería crecer cuando tuviera sexo con su pareja y el hecho de que sintiera la necesidad de anudar a Stiles solo confirmaba lo que el resto de sus sentidos le repetían constantemente. Pero no, aún no, esto era solo sexo, eso era lo que Stiles quería y Peter lo aceptaba, por ahora.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, salió del interior de Stiles, se quitó el condón, lo anudó y lo tiró a la papelera. Stiles ahora sí estaba dormido, aún más relajado de lo que lo había estado antes. Peter cogió una toalla del baño y limpió el desastre que había dejado antes de meterse en la cama detrás del chico, rodeándolo con un brazo y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. Inspiró profundamente, embebiéndose en el olor a satisfacción que desprendía. Aún era pronto, tras lo del Nogitsune siempre iba a visitarlo antes de que las pesadillas comenzaran para que pudiera pasar la noche libre de ellas. No le había dicho esto, pero estaba seguro de que Stiles se había dado cuenta y tampoco lo mencionaba. Lo que tal vez no sabía era que él también dormía mejor con el chico en brazos, sabiendo que estaba seguro y bien cuidado.

Peter despertó a las 6:18, cuando el coche patrulla del sheriff aparcaba frente a la casa. Ese era su nuevo despertador cuando el sheriff trabajaba el turno de noche (lo que era bastante habitual dado que los mayores problemas de la ciudad sucedían de noche). Se levantó despacio de la cama, intentando no despertar al chico, y comenzó a vestirse.

—Hmm... ¿Te vas?—preguntó Stiles adormilado.

—Ya ha llegado tu padre.

El chico gruñó y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Se cubrió con la colcha hasta casi ocultar del todo su cabeza.

—¿Conoces a esa chica llamada Malia?—preguntó Peter mientras se ataba los zapatos.

—Sí, la encontramos nosotros y la vi en Eichen House—respondió con voz ronca—. ¿Por?

—Lydia descubrió con las garras de mi hermana que esa niña es mi hija—dijo como si nada.

Stiles, aún medio dormido, tardó un poco más de lo normal en asimilar lo que había dicho. Cuando lo comprendió, se incorporó como empujado por un muelle.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Shh. Tu padre está entrando—le advirtió Peter susurrando.

—No puedes decirme algo así en este momento—replicó con un susurro alterado, levantándose de la cama—. Oh, dios mío, tienes una hija, de mi edad. Esa chica es tu hija, me he besado con tu hija—estaba alucinando, no podía creerlo.

—¿Que has hecho qué?—Peter centró su atención en él ante eso. Apretó los dientes, el sheriff ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, no tenía tiempo.

—Estaba en Eichen, creía que iba a morir, tenía al Nogitsune dentro y... bueno, no tenemos una relación propiamente dicha—y aun así estaba intentando justificarse, él mismo se dio cuenta de que era extraño.

Peter le miró con el ceño fruncido y miró después hacia la puerta. Se dio media vuelta y salió a toda prisa de la habitación por la ventana. Stiles quiso llamarle, pero Noah ya estaba demasiado cerca.

Peter se alejó de la casa y se quedó observándola a lo lejos. Al principio no estaba demasiado interesado en esa chica, ahora quería conocerla, saber qué demonios había visto Stiles en ella para besarla. Un posesivo gruñido vibró en su garganta. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberle marcado.

Decidió empezar su investigación esa misma tarde en la reunión de la manada. Se mantuvo en las sombras, observando cómo los miembros que quedaban de la manada, cada vez menos a pesar de la nueva incorporación, iban llegando al loft. Los gemelos ya no estaban, lo que agradecía porque sentía ganas de asesinarlos cada vez que los veía, la cazadora tampoco estaba (lo que tampoco podía lamentar) y el último de los betas que había transformado Derek también se había marchado. En su lugar, se había unido la joven kitsune y Malia. Una manada cada vez más variada, eso sí. Aún se preguntaba por qué se reunían en el loft si ni Derek ni él formaban parte oficialmente de la manada McCall.

Cuando Malia llegó junto con Stiles y Scott, Peter tuvo que contener un gruñido ante la cercanía de la zorra con su chico (y no estaba usando la palabra zorra de forma despectiva, de verdad). Al menos cuando Stiles se percató de su presencia tuvo la decencia de agachar la mirada y apartarse un poco de ella. No podía creer que estuviera celoso de su propia hija, pero perdía un poco su racionalidad cuando se trataba de Stiles.

—¿Quién es ese?—preguntó la chica, mirando a Peter.

Stiles y Scott se miraron entre sí. Scott se acercó con ella mientras Stiles iba al sofá junto a Lydia.

—Peter, esta es Malia. Malia, él es Peter Hale, el tío de Derek—les presentó Scott.

—Un placer—respondió secamente—. Bienvenida a la civilización, por cierto.

Cuando eso fue todo lo que dijo, carente totalmente de su habitual encanto, y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras, todos se le quedaron mirando extrañados. Seguramente ya todos (excepto Malia, claro) sabían que era su hija y se esperaban mucho más de su primer encuentro. La joven le miró recelosa, pero no dijo nada. Peter se preguntaba cuánto le habrían contado sobre él. Si comenzaba a tontear con su Stiles más le valdría tener cuidado, hija suya o no.

Era extraño, no debería sentirse así hacia su propia hija. Al menos su parte lobo debería querer cuidarla y protegerla. No había ningún sentimiento de esa clase, ni siquiera olía como suya. Imaginó que debería sentir algo, físico o emocional, pero nada.

Stiles se mantuvo a cierta distancia de la chica durante toda la reunión, mirándole de vez en cuando de reojo. Cuando la reunión estaba por terminar (Peter ni siquiera se había molestado en escuchar de qué hablaban), Stiles le envió un mensaje al móvil: «En mi jeep». Peter asintió levemente cuando le miró. Cuando se despidieron y toda la manada se marchó, Peter bajó al aparcamiento y solo encontró el jeep de Stiles junto al Camaro de Derek. Subió al asiento del copiloto y esperó mientras Stiles se movía nervioso en su asiento a que pusiera en orden sus ideas.

—Siento lo de... el beso. No sabía... Nunca hemos hablado de... de nada, en realidad—le dijo riendo nervioso—. Lo más cerca que tuvimos a una conversación respecto a... lo que sea esto fue decidir usar condones para evitar que te huelan en mí. No sé... no sé qué es esto, no sé qué tenemos, cuáles son los límites ni nada.

—Aun así sientes la necesidad de disculparte por el beso.

—Sí, es que... Bueno, es tu hija, eso resulta extraño. Parece de telenovela, es como... ¿incesto indirecto? No, gracias, ya bastante extraña es mi vida. Y... en fin, esto también es culpa mía, debería haber sugerido que habláramos de esto antes. Qué...—le miró de reojo, su rostro ruborizado, y volvió a mirar a sus manos, que no dejaban de moverse sobre el volante nerviosas—. ¿Qué opinas de lo nuestro?

—Que no comparto. Con nadie—respondió firmemente.

Stiles le miró con aquellos preciosos ojos whisky muy abiertos. El rubor se extendió por sus orejas y hacia su cuello. Por un momento pareció querer responder algo, pero finalmente cerró la boca y asintió. Peter pudo oler la nota picante de su excitación y algo que era similar a la felicidad. El lobo de Peter asentía con aprobación. Le agarró por la nuca con una mano y le obligó a mirarle. Acercó su rostro hasta que sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse. Podía ver el deseo de Stiles de besarle, pero no se lo concedió.

—Ahora piensa qué opinas tú de lo nuestro y dímelo esta noche—le dijo y le soltó, saliendo del coche sin mirar atrás.

Sabía que Stiles estaba inseguro acerca de su relación, por eso había tenido ese desliz con la zorra, pero una vez que hicieran oficial su relación, aunque solo fuera entre ellos dos, Stiles no volvería a mirar a nadie, era fiel hasta la médula y Peter adoraba eso de él.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter entró en la base de datos del hospital de Beacon Hills y del resto de hospitales cercanos en busca de información sobre Malia. Puede que hubiera estado seis años en coma, pero aún se le daban bien la tecnología, a diferencia de a su sobrino, y no había tardado en ponerse al día. Se sorprendió de encontrar el certificado de nacimiento de la chica con todo en regla. Su nombre no constaba en él como padre, era extraño, y tampoco reconocía el nombre de la madre. Había esperado que lo hicieran desaparecer o que eliminaran su nombre de él, pero no se esperaba que Talia se molestara en buscarle un padre alternativo antes de entregarla en adopción. Investigó el nombre del padre y de la madre y las cosas no terminaban de encajar. No sentía que Malia fuera su hija y esto solo conseguía que dudara más.

Frustrado con su búsqueda, comenzó a hurgar en los archivos del hospital por diversión. No tardó en encontrar el expediente de Stiles y, dios, el chico era un desastre. Si no lo conociera bien, podría pensar que lo maltrataban con todas las veces que había acabado en urgencias, pero estaba seguro de que todas y cada una de ellas eran culpa de alguna de sus travesuras. Le resultó extraño que en su expediente apareciera con el nombre de Stiles porque sabía que no era su nombre real así que se puso a buscar su partida de nacimiento, pero no la encontró. Al menos no bajo el nombre de Stilinski. Tuvo que averiguar el apellido de soltera de su madre para encontrarlo y allí estaba, Mieczysław ****** Stilinski. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Por qué había un tachón en medio del nombre de Stiles? Pero ese no era el único, también había un tachón delante del nombre del sheriff. No fue capaz de descubrir nada más con lo que era un archivo escaneado, tendría que buscar los archivos originales y ya de paso los de Malia por si le ayudaban a aclarar las cosas. También tendría que buscar cómo se pronunciaba ese nombre.

Pero eso sería mañana, esta noche tenía una cita con Stiles y ya era tarde. Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso la chaqueta de punto que le dejaba un profundo cuello en V, sin nada más debajo. Sabía cuánto le gustaba a Stiles. Estaba bastante seguro de cuál iba a ser la respuesta del chico, pero, por si tenía pensado rechazarlo, esperaba que con eso se arrepintiera.

Cuando llegó frente a su casa, podía oír claramente los latidos acelerados del chico en su habitación. Solamente su luz estaba encendida, aunque podía oír los latidos relajados del sheriff en otra habitación, ya dormido. Peter entró por la ventana y Stiles se levantó de un salto de la cama. Sus ojos se fijaron de inmediato en su pecho descubierto y Peter intentó disimular la satisfacción que eso le produjo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Tienes una respuesta?—le preguntó en voz baja, intentando verse indiferente hasta cierto punto.

—Quiero una relación exclusiva contigo, no sé qué clase de relación todavía, pero... yo tampoco quiero compartir—le miró dubitativo. Le estaba preguntando si Peter también sería exclusivo con él. El chico no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto Peter estaba ya entregado a su relación.

—No comparto, Stiles—acarició su rostro con una mano, recorriendo con el pulgar los deliciosos lunares que salpicaban su mejilla—, ni lo que es mío ni a mí mismo.

Stiles suspiró con una expresión de alivio, apoyándose en su mano con ojos entrecerrados.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó, no volverá a suceder, con nadie—le prometió, acercándose un paso más a él.

—Eso espero, no querría tener que matar a nadie que se atreviera a tocarte, familia o no—le advirtió muy seriamente. El pico de excitación que percibió en su olor no habría sido tan intenso con esas palabras antes del Nogitsune, pero Stiles no era el mismo tras los acontecimientos del Nogitsune, ninguno lo era—. De rodillas.

Fue automático, Stiles se dejó caer al suelo frente a él, llevando las manos al cierre de sus pantalones sin necesidad de más instrucciones. Stiles le iba a mostrar cuánto lamentaba lo que había sucedido, pero era también una recompensa para él, era una de sus cosas favoritas en la cama (esa fijación oral suya tenía grandes ventajas). Desabrochó los pantalones y los bajó hasta sus muslos. No había nada debajo de ellos, como siempre. Colocó las manos en las caderas del licántropo, haría todo el trabajo con su boca. Besó la punta del miembro medio erecto y lo frotó con sus labios y sus mejillas hasta que se puso duro del todo. El lobo de Peter casi ronroneaba al ver cómo el chico se marcaba con su olor. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho, se lavaría con un gel especial que había conseguido antes de que lo viera nadie, pero le hacía sentir orgulloso en ese momento.

Cuando tuvo la verga totalmente erecta frente a él, envolvió el glande con su boca y comenzó a bajar sobre ella lentamente. El grueso miembro estiraba imposiblemente su mandíbula. Le encantaba el peso sobre su lengua, la forma en que frotaba su sensible paladar. Sentía su miembro ya duro en sus pantalones y apenas acababa de empezar. No se detuvo hasta tener la nariz sumergida en su vello púbico. Ni siquiera tuvo arcadas, tras tanta práctica ya las sabía controlar. No podía respirar, la verga bloqueaba sus vías respiratorias, pero se forzó a permanecer así todo cuanto pudo. Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, Peter lo sujetó por la coronilla y lo mantuvo ahí uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco segundos más. Stiles se apartó y tosió, ocultando la boca entre sus manos para no despertar a su padre. Su rostro estaba rojo, con lágrimas en los ojos y saliva cayendo por la comisura de sus labios hinchados. Tan hermoso. Peter acarició con ternura su rostro, estirando con el pulgar los deliciosos labios.

Tan pronto como hubo recuperado el aliento, Stiles regresó a su tarea. Lamió la gruesa vara, siguiendo la vena que la recorría desde la base hasta la punta, entreteniéndose en el frenillo. La masajeó con sus labios, besándola tan apasionadamente como besaría los labios de Peter. Bajó hasta sus bolas y les dio el mismo tratamiento, succionándolas en su boca para luego lamerlas. Peter ya estaba goteando, su control escapándose gradualmente. Stiles sabía cómo provocarlo. Quería decirle lo bien que lo hacía, lo hermoso que estaba de ese modo (y siempre), pero tenía que contenerse, no podían despertar al sheriff. Lo agarró del pelo y lo apartó de su verga. El chico emitió un suave gemido y abrió la boca, quedándose inmóvil en el agarre del licántropo. Peter sujetó su erección con la mano libre y la guió hasta la boca expectante. Stiles cerró los labios sobre ella, presionando la lengua contra la base, y dejó que Peter follara su boca.

No era cruel ni excesivo, lo hacía con bastante cuidado intentando no hacerle daño. Había sido el propio Stiles quien había pedido hacer esto la primera vez, quería darle todo el control a Peter sabiendo que no le haría daño. Peter nunca le había hecho daño y nunca quería hacérselo. En eso se basaba precisamente su relación. Stiles necesitaba que alguien tomara el control de verdad, alguien que supiera qué hacer con él y que no estuviera perdido como lo estaban el resto de sus amigos. Esta necesidad se había vuelto aún más intensa tras el Nogitsune. Necesitaba a alguien que no lo dejara caer de nuevo en esa oscuridad y Peter... Peter había sido quien lo había salvado del Nogitsune después de todo, el único que había sabido qué hacer. Antes de eso podría no haber parecido la mejor opción, ahora era la única. Por su parte, el licántropo no podía negar que tenía ansia de poder, de control, pero en este caso también quería cuidar de Stiles. Esa ridícula manada no sabía cómo cuidar de sus humanos y ni siquiera eran capaces de reconocer y agradecer el trabajo que Stiles hacía por ellos, estarían totalmente perdidos sin él. Peter había visto desde el primer día el potencial que tenía, no le habría ofrecido el mordisco de lo contrario. Y, por encima de eso, todos sus sentidos le decían que Stiles era suyo, que había nacido para ser su pareja. Esperaría para ello porque Stiles aún no estaba preparado, pero no tenía intención de ignorarlo, no cuando su pareja era tan formidable humano. Conseguirían grandes cosas juntos.

Había empezado siendo solo sexo, ahora comenzaba a ser algo más.

Pudo oler el semen en los pantalones de Stiles cuando se corrió sin tan siquiera tocarse, ahogando un gemido en la polla de Peter. La vibración lo llevó a límite y no tardó mucho más en seguir el mismo camino. Con cuidado de no clavar las garras en su cabeza, se corrió profundo en su garganta sin tan siquiera darle oportunidad de saborearlo. Stiles tragó hasta la última gota como siempre hacía y Peter salió con cuidado de su boca. Lo levantó en brazos y lo tumbó en la cama. Sabía que podía aguantar otra ronda, pero tampoco quería dejarlo exhausto, mucho menos un día de diario, solo lo bastante relajado para poder dormir sin pesadillas. Limpió su rostro y se limpió a sí mismo antes de tumbarse a su lado, un brazo rodeándolo posesivamente.

—¿Has averiguado algo?—le preguntó Derek cuando llegó al loft la mañana siguiente.

Peter se quedó pillado por un momento. Derek no podía estar hablando de su investigación sobre Malia, no se lo había mencionado, ¿pero de qué otra cosa podría estar hablando?

—¿Hm? ¿Sobre qué?—preguntó fingiendo despreocupación.

—Sobre la criatura que está acechando. La que deja a adolescentes en coma.

—Oh, sí. No, no he averiguado nada.

Cierto, de eso trataba la reunión de ayer. Ni siquiera le había prestado atención. ¿A quién le importaban esos adolescentes? A él solo le interesaba uno.

—¿Es por Malia?

Sintió una punzada de enfado ante ese nombre, pero no dejó que nada se mostrara en su rostro.

—¿Tú qué crees? Acabo de descubrir que soy padre y que tu querida madre me borró ese recuerdo, me lo arrebató. Comprenderás que no tenga la cabeza para otros asuntos—replicó y se sintió satisfecho al ver la expresión de culpa que cruzó el rostro de Derek incluso si él no tenía culpa de nada. El pobre martir.

—Aun así, intenta averiguar algo. Cada vez aparecen más.

Peter agitó la mano despectivamente y subió las escaleras. Quería investigar sobre Malia y Stiles, pero no podría acceder a los archivos físicos del hospital hasta la noche así que se puso a investigar sobre la criatura de la semana. No le importaban esos adolescentes lo más mínimo, pero le encantaba la mirada casi adoradora de Stiles cuando sabía la respuesta al problema. No es que lo estuviera haciendo por él, pero, bueno, ¿qué otra cosa tenía que hacer?

Comenzó informándose sobre los ataques porque realmente no había prestado ninguna atención a la reunión. Cuatro chicos hasta ahora, el último ayer, entre 17 y 19 años, con nueve, siete y cuatro días de diferencia entre los ataques –lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo eso se estaba volviendo más codicioso o más necesitado por momentos–. Los chicos habían desaparecido de una discoteca o un bar (en el que no deberían estar) al comienzo de la noche y había reaparecido a la mañana siguiente en coma, sin señales de violencia ni abuso en sus cuerpos. Tampoco se habían hallado drogas en sus organismos, tan solo leves cantidades de alcohol.

«Los ataques a esos adolescentes, ¿no crees que pueda ser cosa de un humano?

¿Una nueva droga de diseño?», le preguntó a Stiles a través de su chat privado.

«¿No escuchaste en la reunión?

Derek y Scott percibieron un olor extraño, de criatura, donde los encontraron.

¿Alguna idea?», respondió a una velocidad increíble.

«Algunas, tengo que investigar.

Contactaré cuando sepa algo».

Guardó el teléfono y se marchó a su apartamento, donde tenía una biblioteca mucho más amplia que allí. En el loft tan solo guardaba los libros de poco valor, los que no le importaba que otros vieran.

Hacia el final del día, ya tenía varios sospechosos, pero no podía reducir más la búsqueda sin que alguien como Deaton examinara a los chicos (y él no iba a pedírselo, por supuesto). Se lo comentaría a Derek mañana, hoy tenía algo más importante (o que le interesaba más) que hacer.

Por la noche, se coló en los archivos del hospital a la primera oportunidad que tuvo y comenzó a buscar los documentos que le interesaban. Encontró primero el certificado de nacimiento de Malia, con su contenido tal y como estaba en el archivo digital del hospital. Era posible que lo hubieran rellenado así desde un principio, pero resultaba extraño. Se guardó los documentos para examinarlos más detenidamente y se puso a buscar los de Stiles. Los encontró y los abrió curioso. Sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el pecho. Por un momento se quedó sin aire y fue incapaz de respirar. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, era del todo imposible. Tenía que ser una puta broma.

Nombre: Mieczysław Hale

Nombre del padre: Peter Hale

Eso no podía ser, tenía que haber... tenía que ser un error, lo- lo habrían manipulado, tenía que... debía de ser...

Dejó el papel sobre el cajón y retrocedió hasta chocar contra el archivador opuesto. Sus piernas estaban temblando y estaba hiperventilando. Tenía que controlarse, tenía que recuperar la compostura. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo y profundamente una y otra vez hasta que los latidos de su corazón adquirieron un ritmo normal y recuperó la compostura. Miró el papel de nuevo sin tan siquiera tocarlo. _Mieczysław Hale_. Bueno, sonaba bien (aun si no sabía cómo sonaba Mieczysław). No comprendía por qué Talia le había hecho esto, por qué era tan terrible que fuera su hijo. ¿Había tenido el sheriff algo que ver o también lo ignoraba? Stiles era su hijo. Debería de haberlo imaginado, tenían el mismo sentido del humor, la misma habilidad para el sarcasmo y desde luego, modestia aparte, había sacado su inteligencia.

— _Dios_...—soltó un suspiro tembloroso, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Había estado follando a su propio hijo. Si antes creían que estaba enfermo ahora lo tendrían por seguro. No era su culpa, no lo sabía. Joder, Stiles iba a matarlo. Otra vez. Ahora entendía por qué su olor le atraía tanto. Era el olor de familia, el olor de su hijo, el que debería haber percibido en Malia y ahora entendía por qué carecía de él. Pero no, Stiles no solamente olía como olería su hijo, olía como su pareja. Por eso nunca había siquiera imaginado que fuera su hijo, todo en él le decía que era su pareja. No tenía sentido. Si no hubiera descubierto esto, lo habría convertido en su pareja tarde o temprano, a su propio hijo. Iba a matar a Lydia, eso lo tenía claro.

Había estado follando a su propio hijo y, _dios, cuánto le gustaba_. Cuando el chico gemía y se contoneaba en sus brazos, cuando se abría para él, tan vulnerable, ofreciéndose a él como si le confiara su vida. Había estado encargándose de las desesperadas necesidades de su hijo, físicas y mentales, mejor incluso de lo que el sheriff lo había hecho. Él era la primera persona a la que su hijo acudía cuando estaba desesperado y sabía que nadie más podría ayudarle. El lobo dentro de él estaba casi ronroneando de felicidad, hinchando su pecho orgulloso.

—Joder—frotó su entrepierna, el duro bulto presionando contra sus pantalones—. Estoy enfermo.

Sacó su móvil y envió un mensaje.

«Prepárate», decía simplemente. Stiles sabría lo que significaba y obedecería como un buen hijo.

—Joder.

Solo esperaba que el sheriff no estuviera en casa porque hoy no iba a ser silencioso.

Cuando llegó a la casa de los Stilinski, rompiendo quizás algunos límites de velocidad, tan solo se oía un latido dentro, tan rápido como el de un conejo. Stiles estaba nervioso, ansioso, expectante. El chico sabía lo que significaba cuando Peter le decía que se preparaba: iba a tener tanta preparación como él mismo pudiera procurarse, Peter llegaría y le follaría sin tan siquiera comprobarlo. Y no iba a ser dulce.

Al entrar por la ventana ya abierta, iluminado por la lámpara del escritorio se encontró a Stiles desnudo en la cama, de rodillas con la cabeza en la almohada y tres dedos dentro de su culo. Cuando vio a Peter, sacó los dedos y se aferró a la almohada, levantó el trasero y separó las piernas. Se estaba presentando de una forma tan hermosa; su ya de por sí delicioso olor, lleno de excitación. No lo creerás, pero el chico no tenía ni idea de lo sexy y atractivo que era su cuerpo. Esas esbeltas extremidades, esas extensiones de piel pálida llena de lunares. Los discretos músculos que había desarrollado con las peleas y huidas de los últimos años habían vuelto su cuerpo más maduro y los terribles acontecimientos que había vivido le habían proporcionado esa pizca de oscuridad a su rostro y esa agudeza a su mirada que Peter encontraba simplemente fascinante. Ese era su hijo, no solo el más inteligente y fiel, sino también una auténtica obra de arte. Quería adorar ese cuerpo y rendirle culto, y qué mejor manera que demostrándole cuánto lo excitaba.

El lobo dentro de él quería follarlo y anudarlo y llenarlo con su semilla mientras el chico gritaba de placer. Y él quería lo mismo así que le dejó tener un poco el control. Se acercó a la cama lentamente, desabrochándose los pantalones en el camino. Se arrodilló detrás de Stiles y este separó un poco más las piernas. Su precioso agujero estaba brillando con lubricante, casi goteando. Solo se contuvo el tiempo suficiente para ponerse el condón antes de sumergirse en ese cálido interior que había nacido para satisfacerlo. Lo penetró hasta el fondo de una estocada, el gruñido en su garganta casi ahogando el grito del chico. Pudo oler un pico de dolor y podría haberlo extraído con su poder, pero la oleada de excitación que percibió de Stiles le dijo que lo estaba disfrutando.

Sintió el aterciopelado interior contraerse a su alrededor, intentando succionarlo más profundo. Nunca había encajado tan bien dentro de nadie y ahora sabía por qué, lo había hecho justo a su medida. Era un pensamiento ridículo, pero sonrió, más lobo que humano. Comenzó a embestir brutalmente, sin permitir siquiera que se acostumbrara a la invasión, deleitándose con los agudos gemidos que arrancaba del joven.

—¿Te gusta? Te encanta cuando te follo así, ¿verdad? Cuando es casi mi lobo el que está perforando tu culo. Eres tan bueno para nosotros, tan bueno—le dice porque sabe que a Stiles le gusta ser alabado, porque no lo es lo suficiente; merece más y Peter quiere dárselo, todo.

Cuando su pequeño empezó a sollozar por el intenso placer tuvo que soltar sus caderas porque no podía controlarse más. Se agarró al colchón a ambos lados de la cabeza de Stiles, hundiendo las garras en él. El chico se aferró a las fuertes muñecas para sujetarse ante las intensas embestidas. El nudo quería hincharse, quería anudar a su pareja, pero Peter no lo permite, aún no. Podía oler el semen de Stiles salpicando las sábanas y el intenso olor y los hipnóticos sonidos de su orgasmo son suficiente para que Peter se corra llenando el condón.

Se quedó allí largo rato, su polla cómoda en el agradable interior, su cuerpo cubriendo como una manta la sudorosa y exhausta figura de su hijo. Sus labios acariciaban su cuello y sus hombros. Nunca antes había sentido tal necesidad de marcarlo, pero no, aún no, pronto.

Stiles estaba a punto de dormirse cuando Peter salió de su interior. Emitió un suave quejido y se acomodó de medio lado al borde de la cama. Peter lo limpió con cuidado de no dañar más su rojo e hinchado agujero, se quitó la ropa y se tumbó tras él. Stiles se acomodó contra él, encajando perfectamente en la curva de su cuerpo. Peter murmuró satisfecho tras él y le rodeó con un brazo.

—¿Una búsqueda frustrante?—preguntó Stiles con voz adormilada.

Peter pensó por un momento en el certificado de nacimiento antes de darse cuenta de que no hablaba de eso.

—He encontrado algunos posibles sospechosos, pero sin un examen de las víctimas no puedo reducir la búsqueda.

—¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?—preguntó con un tono esperanzado y cómo podía Peter negarse.

—Por supuesto. Mañana es sábado, podemos investigar juntos.

—¿En tu casa?

Y eso no se lo esperaba, pero ante la idea de Stiles en su casa, entre sus cosas, rodeado por su olor, Peter no se lo pensó dos veces.

—En mi casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter esperó hasta el último minuto que pudo para estar acurrucado alrededor de su hijo, tan solo se levantó cuando el sheriff ya entraba en la casa. Sonrió al ver que Stiles retrocedía buscando su contacto. Acarició su cabeza suavemente y el chico se relajó, volviendo a un profundo sueño. Dejó una nota con su dirección junto al teléfono móvil de Stiles y salió por la ventana. Cuando llegó a casa, se aseguró de que todo estaba perfecto (siempre lo estaba, pero lo revisó igualmente), preparó unos aperitivos y revisó que tuviera comida en el frigorífico para preparar algo si Stiles se quedaba a comer. Su lobo quería proveer para su hijo y su (futura) pareja. Bastante temprano recibió un mensaje al móvil.

«Estoy aquí. ¿Puedo subir?».

«Por supuesto», respondió y pensó que tendría que hacer algo para quitarle esa inseguridad que parecía sentir.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y Stiles entró nervioso, mirándole bajo sus largas pestañas. Pasó a su lado y observó a su alrededor con esos grandes ojos whisky. Había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me esperaba algo más extravagante y lujoso. Me gusta.

Peter intentó disimular lo orgulloso que le hacía sentir eso.

—Todo lo que hay aquí es de la más alta calidad, el lujo no tiene por qué ser extravagante. Además, tengo que mantenerme discreto por ahora, no me importaría un apartamento más grande en el futuro o una casa— _lo que tú prefirieras_ , pensó.

El apartamento tenía una apariencia sencilla y moderna, un salón comedor amplio, separado de la cocina por una barra de desayuno, grandes ventanales, pareces blancas, suelos oscuros, un sofá de cuero negro frente a una chimenea y un montón de estanterías llenas de libros. Era evidente cómo Stiles se sentía atraído hacia ellas, manteniendo las manos en sus bolsillos para no comenzar a sacar libros.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?—le preguntó, recuperando su atención.

—No, estoy bien. ¿Esa es la investigación?—preguntó, indicando a los libros que había sobre la mesa de café frente al sofá.

Peter le indicó con un gesto que podía ponerse con ellos y ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Stiles sacó el ordenador que llevaba en la mochila y comenzaron a trabajar. Peter no tardó mucho en rodearle la cintura con un brazo y poco después tenía el rostro hundido en el cuello del chico.

—Peter... um... deberíamos estar investigando—le dijo Stiles sin mucha fuerza.

—Anoche soñé contigo—susurró, sus labios acariciando la oreja del chico.

Eso picó la curiosidad de Stiles y se olvidó por completo del libro que estaba leyendo.

—Oh. ¿Y de qué trataba el sueño exactamente?—preguntó, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, exponiendo su cuello en un gesto tan dulce que Peter no pudo contenerse y comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo, odiando no poder marcarlo.

—Un sueño erótico—susurró contra su piel, pensándose muy bien sus próximas palabras, atento a la reacción del chico—. En ese sueño tú eras mi hijo en lugar de Malia y te portabas _tan bien_ para mí.

Cualquier humano que hubiera estado mirando no habría visto apenas reacción alguna en el chico. Peter, por su parte, escuchó su corazón dar un salto y entonces acelerarse, su respiración detenerse por un momento con un jadeo casi inaudible, un intenso olor a excitación se desprendía de él y su cuerpo se puso tenso, inmóvil de un modo que solo había visto con el Nogitsune. Eran en parte reacciones contradictorias y Peter no podía negar que estaba un poco nervioso a la espera de su respuesta.

—¿Y... te gustó?—preguntó con una voz tan suave que no parecía la suya.

—Sin duda. Stiles...—deslizó una mano sobre su muslo, los dedos acariciando ligeramente la cara interna, cerca, pero sin tocar su entrepierna, lo suficiente para dejar claras sus intenciones—, ¿me llamarías papá?

En ese momento, Stiles emitió un gemido sorprendido que recordaba al de un animalito. Se mordió el labio inferior, volviéndolo rojo e hinchado con sus dientes, y Peter no podía dejar de mirar.

—S-sí... podría hacer eso... p-papá—respondió al fin, mirándole tímidamente con sus mejillas y sus orejas ruborizadas.

Eso sacudió por completo a Peter y a su lobo, mantener el control requirió un esfuerzo sobrehumano por su parte. El intenso olor a excitación mezclado con vergüenza le estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Serás un niño bueno para mí?—le preguntó con voz grave y algo afectada, el brazo a su alrededor estrechándose para presionarlo contra su cuerpo.

—Sí, papá... seré bueno—y era casi una súplica, su cuerpo vibrando con anticipación.

Y entonces Peter saltó sobre él, no podía llamarse de otro modo a eso. Stiles emitió un agudo grito de sorpresa, seguido de un gemido cuando el licántropo tomó sus labios en un feroz beso. Estaba impresionado por cuánto le ponía esa fantasía al habitualmente sereno hombre lobo, pero no le importaba colaborar, le gustaba cuando perdía el control.

Con un constante gruñido en su pecho, Peter persiguió los deliciosos gemidos que el joven ahogaba en su boca. Devoraba sus labios como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre. Su chico era tan lindo, tan perfecto, tan inocente. No tenía ni idea de que realmente estaba follando con su padre y eso solo conseguía excitarlo aún más. ¿Qué diría si se enterara? ¿Cuál sería la expresión en ese hermoso rostro? Peter no quería averiguarlo, al menos no todavía. Quería disfrutar de este sucio secreto un poco más.

Cuando soltó su boca lo dejó jadeando, los labios hinchados y rojos, las mejillas de un precioso tono rosado. Tan provocativo.

—Papá...—jadeó, lamiendo su labio inferior como si quisiera saborear a Peter en él.

El gruñido, que no había llegado a detenerse, se intensificó. Levantó al chico en brazos, una mano a su espalda y la otra bajo sus rodillas, y lo llevó a grandes zancadas hasta el dormitorio. Lo dejó delicadamente sobre su enorme cama y se arrodilló sobre él como un lobo sobre su presa.

—Voy a cuidar _tan bien_ de mi chico—y casi sonaba como si estuviera hablando el lobo—. Voy a dejarte tan satisfecho que no serás capaz de andar derecho en toda una semana.

Stiles gimió ante eso y separó sus piernas, acomodando al licántropo entre ellas.

—¡Sí, papá, por favor!—suplicó, sus manos intentando quitarle ya la camiseta.

Peter ya tenía que resistir la transformación, este chico era peligroso. Le agarró por las muñecas, presionándolas contra el colchón, y se inclinó sobre su cuello. Stiles levantó la cabeza exponiendo su cuello y el lobo prácticamente ronroneó. Enganchó el borde de su camiseta con los colmillos y los deslizó hacia abajo, rasgándola por el centro. El chico levantó las caderas, sus ojos dilatándose.

—Joder, eso ha sido... Me debes una camiseta, pero eso ha sido tan caliente—le dijo boquiabierto, sin poder dejar de contonearse debajo de él, aún con sus muñecas inmovilizadas.

—Te compraré todas las camisetas que quieras, especialmente si tengo la oportunidad de arrancártelas, cariño.

Entonces, se lanzó sobre el pecho desnudo del chico. Sabía que no podía dejar marcas que duraran más de dos días, el lunes tenía entrenamiento de lacrosse, pero era tan fácil marcar esa pálida piel incluso con sus dientes y uñas humanos. Solo un poco de succión en su clavícula y su piel ya estaba roja; sus dientes rozando sus costados y las marcas tardarían varios minutos en desvanecerse. Y esos adorables pezones pidiendo atención. Peter cubrió uno con su boca y lo lamió hasta que estuvo erecto para después mordisquearlo con suavidad. Su hijo emitía dulces gemidos, tan sensible ahí, y levantó las caderas con un intenso gemido cuando succionó con fuerza. Peter se apartó un poco para admirar su trabajo y, satisfecho, se encargó del otro pezón hasta que adquirió el mismo tono oscuro y rojizo, la pequeña pepita dura y palpitando.

—Papá, por favor... duele...—no estaba hablando de sus pezones sensibles sino de la erección aprisionada en sus pantalones.

Peter presionó un poco más el agarre en sus muñecas y le miró a los ojos.

—No las muevas—le ordenó soltándolo.

Stiles asintió enérgicamente y observó con ojos ávidos cómo descendía hacia el cierre de sus pantalones. Los desabrochó lentamente, bajando la cremallera a un ritmo casi tortuoso. Metió las manos bajo ellos y acarició la suave piel de sus piernas según se los quitaba. Sonrió al ver que no llevaba nada debajo, imitando a su padre. Le quitó los calcetines y el chico quedó tan solo en los remanentes de su destrozada camiseta. Stiles separó las piernas de un modo absolutamente obsceno, exponiéndose por completo a él. Podía ver el estrecho y delicioso agujero y un hilo de presemen goteando de la punta de su miembro sobre su vientre. Sus ojos brillaron y tuvo que contener sus garras. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo mostrándose así ante un licántropo, ante él.

Peter agarró sus muslos, apretándolos con fuerza con dedos humanos, y deslizó su lengua desde la base hasta la punta del miembro. Stiles gritó sorprendido y solo el agarre de Peter evitó que embistiera al aire. Con una sonrisa brillando en sus ojos, Peter envolvió la punta de la erección con sus labios y descendió con un fluido movimiento sobre ella. Cómo conseguía verse tan engreído con una polla llenando su boca era todo un misterio. Sin sufrir una sola arcada, tragó el miembro hasta el fondo y una vez ahí gruñó, las vibraciones extendiéndose por el cuerpo de Stiles.

—¡Nnh! ¡Papá!—gritó, agarrándose con ambas manos a su cabeza.

Peter sonrió (tanto como podía en esa situación) triunfante, sabía que el chico no aguantaría mucho con las manos quietas y el miembro ya estaba goteando en su boca. Y que le llamara papá gritando con esa desesperación solo le hacía pensar en cómo sonaría cuando lo gritara mientras se corría.

Succionó sobre el miembro hasta sacarlo de su boca y entonces empujó las rodillas de Stiles contra el pecho del chico, levantando su trasero en el aire. Su lengua se deslizó desde el inicio de su raja hasta sus bolas y el pequeño emitió un adorable gemido, su cuerpo relajándose y quedándose sorprendentemente quieto. Peter sabía que esta era una de sus partes favoritas y no podía negar que él también lo disfrutaba enormemente, más ahora que no podía dejar de pensar que este era su propio hijo, su sangre, y que estaba cuidando tan bien de él.

La siguiente vez que su lengua pasó sobre el agujero, presionó un poco más, y un poco más la siguiente, hasta que estuvo lamiendo directamente sobre él, presionando la lengua lo suficiente para hacerle creer que iba a penetrarlo, pero tan solo cubriendo su entrada con saliva. Tenía cuidado con sus colmillo, que amenazaban cada vez más insistentes con salir. No quería hacerle daño en esa parte, especialmente porque apenas había comenzado con ella.

—Peter, Peter...—repitió su nombre como una súplica. Cuando Peter gruñó, Stiles se mordió el labio y rectificó—. Papá, por favor, papá.

—¿Qué quieres, cariño? Déjame oírte decirlo.

—Nh... Tu lengua... Quiero que me folles con tu lengua—le pidió, el rubor extendiéndose por su cuello y su pecho.

—Buen chico—un segundo después tenía su lengua hundida en el agujero de su hijo. Metiéndola y sacándola, acariciando el anillo de músculo y saboreando su interior.

Los dulces gemidos de animalillo que emitía eran deliciosos e iban directamente a su polla. Estaba tan vulnerable bajo él, confiándole las partes más íntimas y delicadas de su cuerpo, confiándole su vida porque sería tan fácil matarlo. Pero Peter no quería matarlo, quería protegerlo, cuidarlo, atesorarlo. Sí que mataría sin pensarlo siquiera a cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima. Era suyo, en tantos niveles que sabía que jamás lo dejaría ir.

—¿Vas a correrte cariño?—le preguntó cuando pudo oler ya que se estaba acercando al límite—. ¿Vas a ser un niño bueno y a correrte solo con la lengua de papá en tu culo? Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo.

—¡Nnh! ¡Sí, papá, sí!—respondió con entusiasmo aferrándose a las sábanas.

Sintió la tensión en el cuerpo del chico, esa desesperación de estar a punto, pero no tener ninguna fricción en su miembro que le ayude a llegar. Con la lengua follando dentro de él, rozó con dientes humanos la sensible piel de su entrada y eso fue suficiente, Stiles se corrió con un intenso grito sin que nada tocara su polla. Peter siguió lamiéndolo hasta que pasó el orgasmo y su cuerpo se relajó de nuevo. Lo soltó despacio, estirando sus piernas, y se inclinó sobre él. Lo besó, deslizando la lengua en su boca, dejando que se probara a sí mismo. Stiles aceptó el beso obediente, pero estaba demasiado ido en ese momento para corresponder.

—Has sido un buen chico para papá—le susurró al oído, esparciendo dulces besos por sus mejillas húmedas con lágrimas—. Te has portado tan bien que casi has compensado por lo que hiciste antes, _casi._

—¿Hnn?—Stiles murmuró confuso.

—Tus manos, las moviste y me agarraste la cabeza cuando te dije que las dejaras quietas—le aclaró y vio una mezcla de emociones en el rostro de Stiles, entre ellas, anticipación.

—Pe-pero, papi...—le dijo con tono suplicante.

—Shhh. ¿Qué clase de padre sería si no te castigara cuando desobedeces?—le dio fácilmente la vuelta, su cuerpo totalmente dócil—. Vamos, acepta tu castigo como un niño bueno y después seguiré haciéndote disfrutar, te lo prometo.

Stiles emitió un suave quejido, pero no se movió de la posición en que Peter le había colocado, de rodillas con su culo en pompa. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, pero aun así no pudo evitar gritar sobresaltado cuando el primer azote aterrizó sobre su nalga. Peter apenas le dio tiempo para asimilarlo, le dio otro azote, siempre controlando su fuerza, solo quería que sintiera la quemazón y que la asociara con el placer que aún debía de recorrer su cuerpo por el orgasmo. Que su pálido trasero quedara marcado con la silueta roja de su mano era un plus.

Contó hasta diez y se detuvo, después de todo se estaba portando muy bien (la verdad es que ya no podía esperar más a tener su polla dentro de él). Aun así, Stiles ya estaba sollozando, abrumado por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando y aún más por los sentimientos que todo aquel acto le provocaba. Si tan solo supiera que no era realmente una actuación.

—Has recibido tan bien tu castigo—le dijo, acariciando su cabeza, y Stiles emitió un dulce gemido feliz ante el alago. Era tan fácil hacerle feliz, solo un alago aquí y allá, pero nadie se molestaba en intentarlo—. Ahora vamos a seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo, ¿te apetece?

—Sí, papá, por favor—respondió, separando las piernas y levantando su trasero enrojecido.

Peter sonrió y cogió el bote de lubricante antes de arrodillarse detrás de él. Cubrió sus dedos con abundante lubricante y deslizó el primero sin problema dentro del agujero. Stiles suspiró como si fuera un alivio tener algo dentro de nuevo. Probablemente lo era. Lo abrió lentamente, frotando su interior sin sobrestimular su próstata. Gracias a su tratamiento anterior y, sorprendentemente, gracias a los azotes, estaba muy relajado y fue fácil meter un segundo dedo, pronto un tercero. Stiles estaba gimiendo y contoneándose, intentando restregarse contra el colchón para conseguir fricción en su miembro erecto.

—Papá, por favor, porfavorporfavorporfavor...—suplicó, moviendo sus caderas para follarse en los dedos de Peter.

—¿Qué quieres, cariño?

—Tu polla, por favor, papá, dame tu polla—estaba tan necesitado que ya no le daba vergüenza pedirlo.

Peter gruñó en el fondo de su garganta y vio al chico estremecerse, separando aún más las piernas y echando la cabeza a un lado para exponer su cuello. Era tan perfecto y respondía tan bien. Tenía que cumplir los deseos de su hijo así que sacó los dedos de su interior y los sustituyó por su goteante falo enfundado. Se deslizó despacio dentro de él, sintiendo las aún estrechas paredes abrirse a su paso, adaptándose a su miembro como un guante. Su hijo parecía derretirse debajo de él, emitiendo suaves gemidos con un suspiro final cuando llegó al fondo. Se sentía lleno ahora, completo. Peter podía oler la felicidad y satisfacción emanando de él. Ni siquiera necesitaba un orgasmo, era feliz con su polla dentro. Pero Peter sí quería un orgasmo, más concretamente quería llenarlo con su semilla hasta que rebosara. Stiles no solo era su hijo, también era su pareja y sentía la necesidad de ver su vientre redondo lleno de sus cachorros (incluso si eso no era posible, no podía evitar desearlo).

Lo agarró por las caderas y comenzó a moverse, despacio al principio, saliendo hasta que solo quedaba la cabeza dentro y volviendo a entrar hasta que sus bolas chocaban entre sí. Stiles no tardó en impacientarse, moviendo las caderas para encontrarse con las suyas, y pronto una letanía de súplicas salió de su boca.

—Vamos, papá, por favor, fóllame... Nhn... Más rápido, por favor, más, más duro...—a eso se había reducido el inteligente y agudo Stiles, y todo gracias a él.

Peter se lo concedió, no era precisamente un problema. Stiles gritó con la primera embestida y siguió gimiendo con las siguientes. Los deliciosos sonidos que salían de su boca y el choque húmedo de sus cuerpos era lo único que se oía en la habitación junto al golpeteo del cabecero contra la pared. Peter podía sentir al lobo queriendo salir a la superficie, el calor de ese estrecho interior era abrumador, las puntas de sus garras pinchaban la piel de las pálidas caderas y dejarían allí sus marcas.

—¿Vas a correrte otra vez, cariño? ¿Vas a correrte para papá?

—Uhn... Sí... tan cerca... Hnn...

Peter se inclinó sobre él, sus colmillos rozando su cuello.

—Vamos, necesito que te corras para poder llenarte con mi leche. ¿Quieres mi leche, amor?—le preguntó y Stiles asintió enérgicamente sin poder responder con palabras—. Entonces, córrete.

Fue como magia, Stiles se corrió en ese mismo instante, salpicando las sábanas. Peter sintió las paredes estrechándose a su alrededor y no pudo contenerse más, se corrió en su interior, llenándolo con su semilla el condón –qué desperdicio–, teniendo que apartarse de su cuello para no acabar mordiéndolo. Sintió el nudo presionar en la base de su miembro. La necesidad era tan intensa que ya no podía negarlo más. Se dejó llevar y el nudo comenzó a hincharse.

—¿Nn? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Peter?—preguntó Stiles algo asustado cuando sintió el bulto crecer en su interior, estirando sus abusadas paredes.

—Shh. Está bien, es mi nudo, te acostumbrarás.

—¿Tu nudo? ¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Realmente existe eso? Oh, dios, hnn...—estaba estirándolo imposiblemente y ahora Stiles ya solo podía gemir y retorcerse.

Peter lo rodeó con sus brazos, sujetándolo firmemente para que no se hiciera daño intentando apartarse. Cuando el nudo estuvo completo, suspiró satisfecho y se tumbó de lado con él. Stiles estaba sollozando, pero no se quejaba. Peter lo acariciaba dulcemente para tranquilizarlo y besaba su cuello y sus hombros. Estaba contento, tanto el lobo como él, porque al fin había anudado a su pareja y porque ahora su habitación olía como ellos dos, un olor simplemente perfecto que no quería que se desvaneciera nunca.

Stiles se quedó dormido antes incluso de que el nudo se deshinchara y Peter no se molestó en salir de su interior aun cuando esto sucedió, se acomodó y se quedó también dormido.

—¿Por qué Scott no me ha dicho nada del nudo?—preguntó Stiles mientras revisaban los libros un par de horas más tarde con un aperitivo al lado.

No había mencionado lo de llamarle papá y Peter no iba a sacar el tema.

—Probablemente porque ni siquiera sabe que existe. Solamente sale bajo ciertas circunstancias.

Stiles le miró, esperando a que elaborara, y cuando Peter no dijo más suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y cuáles son esas circunstancias?

—Solo puede hincharse cuando estás con tu pareja—respondió sin darle importancia.

—¿Con tu pareja?—preguntó confuso. Tardó varios segundos, pero finalmente los ojos de Stiles se agrandaron y le miró boquiabierto—. Te... Estás... ¿Te refieres a eso de que los lobos se emparejan... de por vida?

Podía oler el pánico creciendo dentro del chico. Era demasiado pronto, no estaba listo para asimilar aquello, su relación apenas acababa de volverse exclusiva y aún era un secreto para todos los demás. Colocó la mano en su nuca y presionó suavemente. Stiles pareció relajarse, pero aún seguía en el límite.

—Vamos a continuar con esto, tenemos un monstruo al que atrapar.

Stiles pareció agradecido por el cambio de tema y se concentró en la investigación.


	4. Chapter 4

—Es muy probable que ataque esta noche, debemos ponerle una trampa para atraparlo—comentó Derek en la reunión de la manada aquella tarde.

Entre Peter y Stiles, con algo de información adicional que les había proporcionado Deaton tras examinar a los chicos, habían concluido que la criatura era un genio, y no precisamente como el de Aladdín. Esta criatura robaba la mente de las personas y les hacía caer en un profundo y permanente coma. Los libros no eran más específicos en cuanto a qué significaba exactamente «robar la mente», pero no sonaba nada bien. Por qué parecía tener predilección por los chicos jóvenes, eso tampoco lo sabían, aunque por los lugares de los que habían desaparecido los chicos, imaginaban que podría tratarse de una mujer.

—Tan pronto como os huela sabrá que sois hombres lobo—respondió Peter con un tono más amargo del habitual.

Stiles se había ido a casa antes de acudir a la reunión y se había duchado meticulosamente, eliminando todo rastro de él en su cuerpo. Peter estaba acostumbrado a ello y normalmente no le molestaría tanto, pero ya había aceptado que era su pareja, además de su hijo, y aún no lo había reclamado; su lobo estaba al límite, no le agradaba en absoluto.

—Por eso será Stiles el que haga de cebo.

Un intenso gruñido brotó de su garganta y todas las miradas se fijaron en él.

—No puedes poner al humano de tu manada en semejante riesgo, mucho menos después de todo lo que ha pasado—gruñó a su sobrino, intentando controlar su transformación.

—No te estamos pidiendo tu opinión—replicó Lydia, oh, esa pequeña bastarda que le había engañado, solo porque en el momento en que le había preguntado su corazón estaba tan acelerado que no fue capaz de leer la mentira en él—. Ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí, no eres parte de la manada.

—Esto difícilmente puede llamarse manada, vuestro adorado Verdadero Alfa ni siquiera reconoce cuando su mejor amigo está poseído ni puede evitar que su novia se muera. Oh, perdón, exnovia, o lo que demonios fuera eso. Por si no te has dado cuenta—ahora se dirigía directamente a Scott—, tu manada se va reduciendo a pares. ¿Quieres que Stiles sea uno de los dos próximos? ¿Quién será el otro?

Con un último gruñido, se dio la vuelta y salió del loft. No podía creer que estuviera perdiendo tanto el control, pero no podía tolerar que pusieran en riesgo a su hijo, a su pareja. Por supuesto que no iba a ignorarlo; se marchaba ahora, pero seguiría muy de cerca todos sus pasos, asegurándose de que Stiles permanecía vivo y sin un solo arañazo. Las únicas marcas que podía haber en su cuerpo eran las suyas.

Escogieron un bar en el que habían desaparecido dos de las víctimas. Stiles apareció con unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados que marcaban su redondeado trasero, una camiseta negra ajustada con un amplio cuello y un moderno colgante y otros accesorios, todo obra probablemente de Lydia. Se veía delicioso. Stiles no tenía ni idea de lo atractivo que era así que seguramente le preocupaba no ser capaz de atraer al genio. Era ridículo, medio bar se había fijado ya en él al poco de entrar, hombres y mujeres, y varios estaban esperando la mejor oportunidad para acercarse, cuando ya tuviera algo de alcohol en el organismo.

Peter lo observaba desde fuera a través de las ventanas, demasiado lejos para oírlo, ignorando al resto de la manada que rondaba por las sombras alrededor del bar, Lydia la única dentro para que el genio no se asustara al percibir olor a criatura. Vio a una mujer sentándose en la barra junto a Stiles. Tenía una larga cabellera negra y piel morena. Por sus gestos era evidente que estaba flirteando y Peter tuvo que contener un gruñido al ver el rubor que se extendió por el rostro de su hijo en cierto momento, con la mano de la mujer en su brazo. Escuchó a Derek comunicarse con Lydia.

—Los seguiremos hasta que lo lleve a su guarida.

Estúpido. No les importaba la seguridad de Stiles, iban a conseguir que lo matara.

Tan pronto como los vio salir del bar por la puerta trasera, el brazo de la mujer alrededor del de su hijo, avanzó a toda velocidad hacia ellos y antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar le abrió la garganta a la mujer con sus garras. Hubo un profundo silencio. Pudo oler entonces que la mujer efectivamente no era humana (realmente no lo había comprobado antes de matarla). También pudo oler el miedo de Stiles, su corazón a toda velocidad, casi en pánico y... ¿excitación? Se miraron a los ojos, los de Peter, brillando; los de Stiles, dilatados. El único motivo por el que Peter no se lanzaba sobre él en ese momento era por el resto de miembros de la manada que se acercaban a toda prisa. Sin embargo, Stiles inclinó sutilmente la cabeza hacia un lado, mostrándole su cuello. _Joder..._ Iba a follarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

—¡Peter! ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?!—le gritó gruñendo Derek.

—¡Este no era el plan! ¡Nadie tenía que morir!—gritó también Scott, mirando horrorizado el cuerpo de la genio.

—¿Ibas a invitarla también a tu manada como hiciste con los gemelos? Estás muy desesperado.

—¡Peter!—le gruñó amenazante su sobrino.

—No estoy siguiendo el plan de nadie, no soy parte de esta manada, después de todo. Tan solo estoy salvando la vida de un indefenso humano de las garras de un peligroso genio. Si quieres denunciarme al sheriff, adelante—respondió soberbio, sin amedrentarse lo más mínimo ante las miradas furiosas de los mocosos. Por supuesto que no iban a decirle nada al sheriff, no podían, se pondría furioso si supiera que habían puesto a su hijo (o al que consideraba su hijo) en semejante peligro.

Scott miró a Derek y al resto de sus compañeros. Finalmente pareció derrotado.

—Vamos a encargarnos de esto—y dio instrucciones para deshacerse del cuerpo y limpiar el escenario antes de que llegara nadie.

Por supuesto, Peter no participó, se echó a un lado y observó disimuladamente a Stiles, que parecía no poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Cuando no había ningún licántropo cerca, Stiles se acercó a Peter, sus caderas contoneándose ligeramente, hasta que sus cuerpos estaban casi rozándose.

—¿Te has manchado las garras por mí?—le preguntó con voz susurrante, un destello de picardía en sus ojos—. ¿Querías protegerme, papá?

Un gruñido profundo y constante, casi como un ronroneo, vibró en el pecho de Peter. Sus garras se clavaban en las palmas de sus manos para evitar agarrar al chico.

—No podía permitir que esa puta le hiciera daño a mi pequeño—respondió con la misma voz que utilizaba durante el sexo.

Stiles se estremeció visiblemente, una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios. Se lamió el labio inferior lentamente, provocativo. Peter no pudo evitar seguir el movimiento con sus ojos brillantes. Había tanta tensión que sus cuerpos estaban casi vibrando.

—¿Vendrás a darme un beso de buenas noches, papá?—susurró apenas en un jadeo.

Peter podía sentir los colmillos queriendo salir. Ni siquiera la sangre ni la emoción de matar le habían hecho perder el control así.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Ve a casa y prepárate para mí—le respondió, su voz más lobo que humano.

Si no se sintieran prácticamente imantados el uno al otro, Stiles se habría dado media vuelta y habría ido corriendo a su coche. De este modo, retrocedió lentamente sin romper el contacto visual hasta que ya no tuvo más remedio que girarse. Todo su cuerpo estaba caliente, sabía que su rostro estaba ruborizado y no era de vergüenza. Su duro miembro apretaba contra los pantalones y resultaba tortuoso. Nunca imaginó que se pondría tan cachondo por ver a Peter matar. Pero sabía que eso no era todo, que lo más importante era el hecho de que lo había protegido, de que se preocupaba por él, de que estaba cuidando de él. _Dios..._ necesitaba llegar a casa cuanto antes.

Maldijo internamente cuando Lydia se le acercó al llegar a su jeep. Él sonrió, como siempre, y pensó en cómo achacar su estado de agitación a lo que había sucedido en lugar de a lo cachondo que estaba.

—Tenemos que hablar—ese tono era preocupante—. Es sobre Peter.

 _Mierda_ , les había visto. Y por supuesto que ella tenía que ser la primera en darse cuenta.

—Um... Ahora mismo-

—Stiles. Es importante, tienes que escucharme—se interpuso entre la puerta del coche y él—. Cuando Peter me preguntó quién era su hijo, yo le mentí.

—No puedes mentir a un lobo—replicó.

—Sucedió justo después de que Scott hubiera entrado en mi mente con sus garras y me encontraba tan alterada que no registró la mentira.

—Vale, ¿entonces quién es su hija o hijo?—preguntó impaciente, tan solo queriendo subir a su coche y marcharse a casa.

—Tú, Stiles. Tú eres su hijo.

Su cerebro cortocircuitó en ese momento. Ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntarle si estaba bromeando, _sabía_ que era cierto. Y sabía que Peter también lo había descubierto de algún modo.

—Hijo de puta—murmuró estupefacto.

—Stiles-

Apartó a Lydia de un empujón sin preocuparse por ella y subió al coche. Le llevó un par de intentos arrancarlo y finalmente pisó el acelerador. Llegó a casa en cuestión de minutos, apenas consciente del trayecto. Su padre aún estaba trabajando así que subió y se encerró en su habitación. Pero Noah no era su padre, ¿verdad? Le había estado engañando todos estos años o quizás él tampoco lo sabía. No era su padre. Peter Hale era su padre, ese bastardo. Por el amor de dios, había estado teniendo sexo con su propio padre. Había... había hecho cosas innombrables con su padre. Solo unos minutos antes le había estado provocando llamándole papá para que le follara aquella noche.

—¡Joder!—eso había sido idea de Peter, le había puesto cachondo follar a su propio hijo mientras este le llamaba papá sin tan siquiera saber que realmente era su padre. Ese tipo estaba enfermo, totalmente, y a un nivel mucho más alto que el que había imaginado.

Si se lo hubiera dicho nada más descubrirlo habría sido algo malo, pero él no habría tenido la culpa de ello, no podía saberlo. Sin embargo, lo había descubierto, quién sabe cuándo (aunque tenía una idea bastante acertada), y había seguido follándolo. Era sencillamente imperdonable. Iba a matarlo y a hacerle sufrir primero. Le daba igual que fuera su padre, quería verlo arder de nuevo. Bueno, quizás arder no, una tercera vez era demasiado reiterativo, pero algo así como empalarlo vivo no sonaba mal.

En ese momento, Peter entró por la ventana. Su rostro estaba serio, podía percibir por el olor del chico su enfado, su ira, su confusión, todo mezclado con su excitación previa. Algo había sucedido en el escaso tiempo que habían estado separados y no era nada bueno.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Lo sabías y has seguido follándome!—le gritó sacudiendo los brazos.

No podía negar que esa ira en el rostro de su hijo le hacía sentir un ligero hormigueo en la entrepierna.

—Sí—era inútil hacerse el ignorante con Stiles, solo conseguiría enfadarlo más.

—¿«Sí»? ¿Ya está? ¿No vas a darme una razón por la que lo has hecho, un argumento para que no te mate?—preguntó casi gritando, su cuerpo fuera de control.

—No matarías a tu padre, dos veces.

—Mi padre es Noah Stilinski, tú eres un jodido psicópata degenerado—aclaró, señalándolo con un dedo.

—Tienes que admitir que esto no es tan malo como los asesinatos—dijo con tono ligero.

—No, no es tan malo follar a tu hijo sabiendo que es tu hijo—respondió sarcástico—. ¡Hasta me hiciste llamarte papá! ¡Estás enfermo!

—Tú también lo has disfrutado—le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡No sabía que de verdad eres mi padre!—replicó Stiles, su rostro rojo de ira.

—No tienes que verme como tu padre, no estoy interesado en serlo. Por maravilloso que sería tenerte como hijo, yo sería un padre terrible—caminó hacia él con su figura imponente (incluso si eran de la misma altura) hasta acorralarlo contra la pared. Sus cuerpos se rozaban, sus alientos se mezclaban. Stiles sabía que no podía escapar si Peter no se lo permitía, pero tampoco lo intentó, su cuerpo reaccionaba a él inconscientemente y la agitación de la ira era demasiado parecida a la agitación de la excitación—. Pero eres mi pareja y no pienso renunciar a eso.

—Mentira, ¿cómo puedo ser tu pareja si soy tu hijo?

—Nunca te he mentido, Stiles, aunque te haya ocultado cosas. No sé cómo puede ser posible, no debería, pero sé lo que me dicen mis sentidos y mi instinto—sus ojos brillaron, sus manos sujetando sus caderas posesivamente—. Eres mío, naciste para ser mío, y no voy a renunciar a lo que es mío. Ya me han arrebatado demasiadas cosas, tú no serás una de ellas.

—Esto no es posible, eres... eres mi padre, no podemos tener esta clase de relación, es tan enfermizo—negaba con la cabeza, pero su cuerpo respondía a él sin su permiso. Se agarraba a sus brazos, intentando empujarlo débilmente y atraerlo al segundo siguiente. Peter podía oír su corazón acelerado, el olor a excitación creciendo por encima de los demás.

—¿Y por qué se siente tan correcto?—susurró Peter en respuesta, sus labios rozándose—. ¿O vas a decirme que tú no lo sientes? Que no se estremece cada fibra de tu ser cuando te toco, que no sientes cómo tu cuerpo se abre tan dispuesto para mí, que no te pones duro cada vez que me ves desde que nos conocimos, que no consigo ocupar tu mente con pensamientos sobre mí y borrar cualquier otra idea. Stiles, tu boca puede mentir cuanto quiera, pero tu cuerpo es un libro abierto para mí—lo presionó contra la pared, una pierna entre las suyas, y Stiles gimió, restregando la erección contra su muslo—. No te niegues a ti mismo algo que deseas tanto solo porque la sociedad considere que no es correcto. Después de todo, nunca has seguido sus cánones, como buen hijo mío.

Ante sus palabras, Stiles gimió lamentablemente y se abrazó a sus hombros. Peter comenzó a balancearse contra él, presionando contra su erección y agarrando su trasero con ambas manos. Stiles siguió restregándose como un perro, suaves gemidos emanando de su boca.

—Eso es, solo déjate llevar, siéntelo—le susurraba al oído en una suave voz—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, cariño. Muéstrale a papá lo buen chico que eres, córrete para mí.

Stiles apretó su abrazo, embistiendo contra él, y se corrió mientras hundía los dientes en su cuello. Le había mordido como un lobo mordería a su pareja para sellar su unión. Había sido algo inconsciente, pero Peter sonrió satisfecho. Cogió a Stiles en brazos y lo tumbó sobre la cama, echándose junto a él. Lo envolvió en sus brazos y besó dulcemente su frente y su pelo mientra sus manos lo acariciaban tranquilizadoras.

—Tenemos que dejar eso de papá—murmuró Stiles en su pecho.

—Por supuesto que no.


	5. Chapter 5

Tras un rato acurrucado con Stiles en su cama, Peter tuvo que marcharse, el sheriff regresaba a casa. No iba a admitirlo, pero estaba algo nervioso por lo que pasaría por la mente del chico en su ausencia. Si se le ocurría comentarlo con alguien todo podría venirse abajo. No era fácilmente influenciable, pero este era un caso especial y Stiles tenía miedo. Sin embargo, temprano aquella mañana, el chico apareció en su apartamento.

—Si vamos a hacer esto tendrá que ser oficial—le dijo muy seriamente, manteniendo la distancia con él para no distraerse—. Si quieres emparejarte conmigo, y aún no entiendo por qué querrías algo así, tendrás que hacerlo oficialmente, con lo que sea que hagáis para hacerlo definitivo. Es el único modo de que sepa que no estás jugando conmigo, de que vas en serio.

—A pesar de que mi tono encantador pueda sugerir lo contrario, siempre he sido muy serio contigo—Stiles resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza ante su respuesta—. Pero si quieres que sea oficial, nada me hará más feliz.

—Vale... ¿Cómo lo haremos?—preguntó, mostrando ahora sus nervios.

—Sencillo, follamos y te muerdo. No te preocupes, nada excesivo.

—¿Tan simple?

—Tan simple. Sin condones. Y todos los hombres lobo sabrán que eres mío nada más verte. No podrás ocultarlo de la manada.

—No quiero hacerlo. Estoy cansado de... Estoy vivo gracias a ti y no solo por lo del Nogitsune. Eres el único que se preocupa por mí, el único que parece tener un mínimo interés en mi bienestar. Me siento bien cuando estoy contigo, es el único momento en el que me siento bien, y cuando los desastres se ciernen sobre nosotros pienso que sobreviviré porque tú estarás ahí y nos salvarás cuando todo lo demás haya fallado. Estoy cansado de ocultar lo que tengo contigo porque es lo único que se siente real en esta maldita ciudad.

Peter se acercó a él, ambas manos sosteniendo su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas humedecidas por finas lágrimas de las que ni se había percatado.

—Eres mi hijo y mi pareja, lo más importante para mí en este mundo, y siempre te protegeré, incluso con mi vida, y cuidaré de ti tan bien como me sea posible y tanto como tú me permitas, y un poco más—le dijo lentamente, enunciando cada palabra con claridad para asegurarse de que les daba el peso que realmente tenían. Su expresión era seria y determinada, más de lo que lo había sido nunca—. No tengas duda de que mataré sin pensarlo dos veces a cualquiera que suponga una amenaza para ti, piense lo que piense el gran verdadero alfa. Nadie tiene el derecho de arrebatarte de mí y cuando se lo deje claro al mundo sobrenatural, nadie se atreverá siquiera a intentarlo.

Los ojos de Stiles estaban dilatados, humedecidos con más lagrimas, y su corazón latía con fuerza, pero había una extraña calma en él y emanaba un delicioso olor a felicidad.

—¿A qué estás esperando entonces para marcarme, papá?

No necesitó que se lo repitiera.

Lo sujetó por la cintura y lo levantó, agarrándolo por su delicioso trasero cuando Stiles le rodeó con sus piernas. Con profundos y apasionados besos se dirigió a su habitación sin tan siquiera mirar por dónde caminaba. Stiles no quería soltarse cuando llegaron a la cama así que Peter tan solo se tumbó sobre él. Estuvieron besándose durante largo rato, simplemente porque podían. Sus cuerpos presionaban el uno contra el otro, las erecciones aprisionadas en sus pantalones. Cuando a Stiles ya no le quedaba más aliento, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que Peter comenzara con su cuello.

—Espero que con morderme no te refieras a algo como lo que le hiciste a Scott porque yo no creo que sobreviva a eso. ¿Es necesario que haya sangre? Porque no me gusta nada la sangre, lo sabes. ¿Basta que sea con tus dientes humanos o tiene que ser con tus colmillos?

—Stiles—Peter le interrumpió antes de que siguiera con sus divagaciones. Le quitó la camiseta y se inclinó sobre él mirándole a los ojos. Podía oír su corazón acelerado como el de un conejo asustado—. Confía en mí y disfruta como siempre.

Le dio un fugaz beso y volvió a bajar por su cuello. Esta vez tenía permitido marcar y no iba a contenerse. Lamió la suave piel, la chupó, la mordisqueó sin llegar a causar sangre y succionó, esto una y otra vez por todo el cuello y el pecho del chico hasta que su hijo estaba gimiendo y retorciéndose debajo de él, el olor a excitación incrementándose con cada marca. Dejó la última marca justo encima de su vello púbico. Cuando succionó, la erección palpitó y rozó su cara, dejando un rastro de presemen. Stiles gimió al verlo y extendió sus manos hacia él para que se acercara. Peter se inclinó de nuevo sobre él y el chico tomó su rostro entre las manos y lamió la mancha en su mejilla. El lobo de Peter estaba prácticamente ronroneando ante el tratamiento.

Se apartó reticente para quitarle los pantalones y deshacerse también de su propia ropa, había demasiadas capas entre ellos.

—Abre tus piernas para papá, cariño—le pidió.

Stiles obedeció y Peter se arrodilló en el lugar que le correspondía.

—No puedo creer que realmente sea de tu sangre comparando eso...—señaló hacia el cuerpo de Peter con las cejas arqueadas en admiración—, y esto—señaló hacia el suyo propio con expresión de disgusto.

—Oh, mi amor, si supieras lo hermoso que eres. ¿Quieres un cuerpo grande y musculoso? No lo necesitas. Tienes más posibilidades de vencer y sobrevivir gracias a ese cerebro tuyo que cualquier hombre lobo por mucho músculo que tenga. Además, si fueras un lobo serías esbelto y majestuoso con estas extremidades tan largas. Me encantaría perseguirte por los bosques, aunque no sé si llegaría a alcanzarte.

—Te dejaría atraparme para obtener mi recompensa—respondió Stiles sonriente, con un rubor extendiéndose por su rostro y su cuello. Probablemente aún no se creía que fuera hermoso, su nivel de autoestima era lamentable, pero Peter se encargaba de subírsela cada vez que le follaba.

—Hm~ El próximo sábado jugaremos a atrapar a Caperucita en el bosque—besó su barbilla y su mandíbula, sus labios acariciando la tierna piel.

—¿Serás mi lobo feroz?—preguntó con un gemido, levantando las caderas para buscar algo de fricción en su palpitante miembro.

Stiles emitió un muy masculino gritito cuando sintió los dedos de Peter cubiertos de frío lubricante en su entrada. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había sacado el lubricante.

—Seré lo que tú quieras, mi pequeño, si te pones esa chaqueta roja tuya.

Stiles gimió en respuesta, separando más sus piernas ante el primer dedo deslizándose dentro. Peter estaba seguro de que su hijo sabía cuánto disfrutaba un lobo con la persecución, cómo aquello se le podía ir un poco de las manos. Estaba deseando verlo tumbado en el suelo de tierra y hojas jadeando con su corazón acelerado, no muy diferente de como estaba ahora, pero con la luna sobre sus cabezas.

Un gemido necesitado de Stiles lo sacó de sus pensamientos, tenía asuntos más importantes en los que centrarse ahora.

—Papá, por favor, más—le suplicó con tono apremiante, moviendo inquieto las caderas.

Peter sacó su dedo y metió dos dentro, deslizando un tercero sin esperar mucho a que se acostumbrara. Consiguió lo que quería, el cuerpo de Stiles derritiéndose ante la mezcla de placer y dolor, perdido totalmente en las sensaciones que le provocaba. Estaba seguro de que ahora mismo era incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera él y eso le encantaba. Giró los dedos dentro de él y los separó un poco. Volvió a sacarlos y a meterlos, abriéndolo con suavidad mientras el agujero los tragaba ávido. El chico pronto estaba gimiendo y contoneándose, intentando conseguir más, su miembro goteando un charco de presemen en su vientre. Gritó sorprendido cuando Peter frotó su próstata, habiéndola ignorado hasta ahora.

—Si te penetro ahora, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tardarás en correrte?—le preguntó pensativo.

—¿Cero coma cinco?—respondió medio atontado, casi toda su sangre habiendo dejado su cerebro.

—Eso pensaba—presionó de nuevo la próstata y Stiles embistió al aire—. Vas a correrte primero con mis dedos y después me tomaré mi tiempo follándote. ¿Qué te parece?

—Sísísísísí... Por favoooor...—habría dicho que sí a cualquier cosa, pero sabía que cuando Peter se tomaba su tiempo podían llegar a ser horas, energía de hombre lobo.

Peter sonrió y comenzó a frotar su próstata mientras seguía abriéndolo con tres dedos. Besó sus muslos, dejando marcas también en ellos. Sabía que iba a morirse de vergüenza cuando tuviera que desnudarse delante de sus compañeros para el entrenamiento de lacrosse, pero quería dejarle claro incluso a los humanos que Stiles era suyo.

Percibió el aumento de placer en su olor antes incluso de ver su cuerpo tensarse. El interior se contrajo alrededor de sus dedos y Stiles se corrió sobre su vientre y su pecho con un intenso gemido sin necesidad siquiera de tocar su polla (sabía que de todos modos no lo tenía permitido).

Peter lo observó con ojos hambrientos, su propia verga palpitando en simpatía. Cuando el cuerpo de Stiles se relajó, jadeando con esa expresión satisfecha y feliz que le dejaba el orgasmo, Peter se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a lamer las líneas de semen que manchaban su pecho. Con las últimas gotas de semen en su lengua, besó a su hijo y lo compartió con él. Stiles gimió ante su propio sabor, tragando la semilla que le ofrecía, y le rodeó con brazos y piernas.

—Papá, fóllame, márcame—le pidió, mordiéndole provocativamente el labio inferior.

Peter gruñó, sus garras hundiéndose en las sábanas por un momento. Sin esperar un segundo, levantó las piernas del chico y lo penetró con su goteante falo. Fue despacio, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar al fondo. Stiles suspiró aliviado cuando estuvo dentro y sonrió tontamente.

—No se siente diferente—murmuró. Peter arqueó una ceja en cuestión—. No es diferente de cuando no sabía que eras mi padre. Me siento bien, lleno, como si me faltara algo si no te tengo dentro y ahora estuviera completo. Esa sensación no ha cambiado, aunque ahora tiene algo más de morbo.

Peter tuvo que emplear todas sus fuerzas para controlar su transformación. Lo que acababa de decir le había sacudido desde dentro como no podía ni imaginarse. Él sentía exactamente lo mismo, sentía que de este modo estaban completos, que así es como debía ser. El lobo estaba aullando de alegría dentro de él. Esto tan solo confirmaba lo que Peter ya sabía, que estaban predestinados.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no clavaría sus garras en la piel del chico, lo sujetó de nuevo por las piernas y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Estableció un ritmo casi mortificante, ni de cerca lo suficiente para acercarle al clímax. Peter deseaba más que nada marcar y reclamar a Stiles como suyo, pero también sabía saborear los escasos placeres que conseguía, los momentos especiales. Y quería oír a su hijo suplicar.

Siguió marcando su cuerpo mientras lo penetraba, succionando sus pezones hasta que estaban rojos e hinchados, justo como le gustaban; dejando más chupetones por sus brazos que ni las camisetas podrían ocultar; besando todos y cada uno de sus adorables lunares con gran reverencia. Era hermoso, el chico más hermoso que había visto y no podía esperar a verle crecer y convertirse en el hombre más atractivo. Y era solo suyo. Cuánto orgullo le provocaba eso.

—Papá... papá, Peter, por favor... No puedo más...—le decía mientras presionaba los talones contra su trasero para intentar que fuera más rápido.

Por supuesto que podía más, Peter conocía bien sus límites y le gustaba llevarle hasta ellos. Stiles ya estaba duro de nuevo, incluso goteando. Peter se aseguró de rozar su próstata cada vez que lo penetraba, arrancando melodiosos gemidos de su boca hasta hacerle sollozar.

—Papá, voy a... Quiero correrme contigo—le dijo con ojos húmedos, sus dedos retorcidos en las sábanas intentando aguantar.

Peter no pudo resistirlo, su pequeño sabía cómo provocarlo.

—¿Dónde quieres que te muerda? ¿Dónde quieres mi marca?—le preguntó antes de que todo se volviera demasiado agitado e intenso.

Stiles lo pensó por un momento y entonces le extendió su mano derecha. Peter sonrió y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Aceleró el ritmo bruscamente, embistiendo brutalmente, sus garras rasgando las sábanas y el colchón, sus colmillos extendidos y sus ojos brillando. Ya no podía controlarse, tampoco quería. Stiles lloraba debajo de él, pero sabía que no era por el dolor que se extendía por su trasero –y que el chico no le tenía permitido absorber con su poder–, sino por el placer que estaba inundando todo su cuerpo. Era una imagen maravillosa y Peter no resistió más. Levantó su mano derecha y hundió los colmillos en su muñeca muy cuidadosamente –tenía que tener en cuenta que era humano–. Stiles gritó y se corrió en ese mismo momento, contrayendo su interior alrededor del miembro de su padre.

Peter... él estaba en otro mundo. Apenas era capaz de sentir el cuerpo caliente debajo de él, su mente estaba llena por el vínculo que acababa de formar. Un torrente de emociones y sensaciones fluía dentro de él. Era capaz de sentir la felicidad y el placer que Stiles sentía, podía sentirlo a él como si fuera parte de sí mismo, una parte vital, como si fuera su propio corazón latiendo. Su hijo, su pareja, su todo. Ni siquiera la luna podía competir con lo que Stiles ahora era para él.

—Shhh. Está bien. Está bien, papá. Estoy aquí, estoy contigo—le susurró Stiles, acariciando dulcemente su cabeza y su espalda.

Peter reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazándose a Stiles como si de ello dependiera su vida, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Relajó su abrazo, pero no lo soltó, no se sentía capaz. Lo tenía anudado y aún estaba corriéndose dentro de él, pero apenas era consciente de ello. Tomó su mano y lamió la herida, absorbiendo el dolor que palpitaba allí. No era demasiado profunda, pero tardaría en curar y dejaría una evidente cicatriz.

—Esto es para siempre—una sonrisa jugaba en los labios del chico.

—Sí, cariño. Estás atado a mí para siempre—le dio un dulce beso en sus labios rojos e hinchados—. Nunca te dejaré ir.

Pudo sentir a través del vínculo la felicidad que sus palabras inspiraban en su hijo.

Stiles llegó a la reunión de la manada de aquella tarde (como único punto del día, el inaceptable comportamiento de Peter), andando un poco extraño, con visibles chupetones por todas partes y con una venda en la muñeca. Todos aquellos con sentidos agudizados giraron la cabeza hacia él como si acabara de haber una explosión. Olfateaban el aire en su dirección mientras complicadas expresiones pasaban por sus rostros.

—Stiles... ¿por qué hueles a sexo y a Peter Hale?—preguntó Scott confuso con sus grandes ojos de cachorro, esperando que aquello tuviera una explicación lógica.

De inmediato un amenazante gruñido comenzó a vibrar en la garganta de Derek, el resto de la manada mirándole con sorpresa y confusión.

—¿Quizás porque he tenido sexo con Peter Hale?—y Peter se había asegurado de dejarle bien lleno de su semen para que no hubiera lugar a duda. De no ser por el plug que llevaba estaría goteando por sus muslos.

—¿Po-por qué harías algo así?—preguntó Malia con expresión de asco. Si supiera.

—¿Porque está como un tren, es el más inteligente de todos y el único que se preocupa porque siga vivo?—detestaba tener que dar explicaciones, era su vida, ellos no tenían nada que decir, pero sabía que tenía que soportarlo.

—¿Es por lo que pasó anoche? Stiles, no íbamos a dejar que te pasara nada, no tenías que... que hacer _eso_ con Peter Hale por lo que pasó—le dijo Scott, mirándole casi con lástima. Stiles se esforzó por ignorarlo.

—Eso no ha tenido nada que ver, llevo follando con él desde hace meses—no lo creía posible, pero sus rostros se retorcieron en expresiones aún más atónitas—. Hoy hemos decidido dejar de ocultarlo y hacerlo oficial, nada más.

—Os habéis emparejado—dijo Derek, que no había dejado de gruñir. No era una pregunta, lo sabía, y no solo por el vendaje en su muñeca sino también por el sutil cambio en su olor.

—Así es, así que no podéis hacer nada al respecto. Ahora, si empezamos con la reunión-

—Espera, ¿qué es eso de que os habéis emparejado?—preguntó Kira confusa.

—Significa básicamente que estaremos juntos de por vida, los lobos solo se emparejan una vez. Soy su pareja predestinada y ni siquiera el alfa de la manada puede hacer nada al respecto. No que fuera a permitirlo aun si pudiera. Esta es mi vida y yo decido con quién pasarla. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, no me está manipulando, sé muy bien quién es Peter Hale y si tenéis alguna otra queja contádsela a quien le interese, no a mí.

—¿Por qué no ha venido él?—preguntó Derek, visiblemente furioso y frustrado.

—Porque, como le habéis dejado claro muchas veces, no forma parte de esta manada y, por lo tanto, no tiene por qué aguantaros. Palabras suyas. Además, nos hemos quedado sin lubricante, ha ido a comprar más—añadió como si nada, casi disfrutando sus expresiones de desagrado—. ¿Comenzamos con la reunión?

—Stiles, escucha—comenzó Scott—, Peter tiene que haber hecho algo para engañarte, algún hechizo o-

—Basta, no voy a quedarme aquí para escuchar esto. O lo aceptáis o no me volvéis a ver el pelo. Punto. No voy a discutir este tema, ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir. Y si a alguno se le ocurre intentar atacar o hacerle daño a mi pareja, me aseguraré de que le salga pringue negro hasta por el culo. Os doy tiempo para pensároslo. Hasta la próxima reunión—se dio la vuelta y salió del loft despidiéndose agitando la mano.

No había ido tan mal como esperaba en realidad. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, podía incluso tener que abandonar la manada, pero no iba a renunciar a Peter. Podían formar su propia manada juntos, ya le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza a formas de conseguir que Peter fuera de nuevo alfa, pero aún no se lo diría.

Cuando ya estaba sentado en su jeep y estaba a punto de arrancar, Lydia apareció junto a su puerta. No se molestó siquiera en salir del coche, tan solo bajó la ventanilla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Stiles?—le preguntó con tono profundamente serio y rostro preocupado y analítico.

—Lo que quiero hacer, Lydia. He estado acostándome con él desde hace tiempo y aquello que me dijiste no cambia lo que siento por él, si acaso solo incrementa mi deseo de estar con él. Alguna extraña broma del destino ha querido que sea también su pareja. ¿Por qué no? No me importa que sea un tabú en esta sociedad, para mí se siente correcto y ya he aguantado bastante mierda como para además negarme algo que deseo tanto y que me hace tan feliz. Si quieres contárselo a los demás y que piensen aún peor de mí, adelante, y no decía en broma lo de vengarme si alguien atacaba a mi pareja. Ya tengo un pie fuera de esta manada de todos modos y no me podría importar menos ahora.

Subió el cristal de la ventanilla sin esperar una réplica y arrancó el coche. Quería regresar rápido a casa (a la casa de Peter y pronto la suya), sentir el semen de su padre dentro de él le estaba poniendo cachondo y quería jugar un poco con los juguetitos que había visto en el cajón de donde había salido el plug.


End file.
